


Drunk

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amused Alexander, Drunk Thomas, Fluff, M/M, drunk, laf is a little shit, the Schuylers are just vaguely mentioned, this is pretty much just Thomas being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: A drunk Thomas is a funny Thomas.Lafayette exploits this.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Son of a bitch‘ is my favorite line.
> 
> Make to the end of the fic and you might see it.

Thomas knew he drank too much but he knew he had to do something when he saw the prettiest person around walk by him.

“Laf!” Thomas hisses.

Lafayette looked at him, amused by his drunken state. “Yes, mon ami?”

“That guy is gorgeous,” Thomas says, staring at the man he had seen.

Lafayette follows his gaze and seems to be struggling to hold back laughter when he sees who it is.

“He’s hot,” Thomas insists.

The Frenchman grins mischievously. “Then go talk to him.”

Thomas nods determinedly and walks up to the man.

When he sees him, he is by a couple of other women.

“Thomas? Are you ok?” The man asks.

His face screws up in worry and Thomas doesn’t like that one bit.

“I’m fine. You should smile,” Thomas informs the man. “How did you know my name?”

The man’s lips twitch up but there is still concern on his face. “Thomas, baby, how much did you drink?”

Thomas thinks. “I didn’t know. I lost count after 4.”

The pretty brunette swears in Spanish.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Thomas asks.

One of the women nearby laughs and two look like they are stifling their giggles.

One just kept smacking the others to shut them up.

“Let’s get you home,” the man says, grabbing his hands.

Thomas is suddenly hit with some memory.

“Sorry, I can’t,” Thomas apologizes.

The man frowns at him. “Why not?”

“I just remembered that I have a boyfriend who loves me very much,” Thomas informs the pretty man. “I can’t go home with you. Sorry to disappoint.”

The man sighs. “Drunk but your ego is still huge.”

“That’s what my boyfriend says. But without the drunk part,” Thomas says.

The man just laughs. “I know your boyfriend and I’m not taking you home with me. I happen to be engaged.”

Thomas’s mouth opens in an ‘oh’. “He is a very lucky man.”

The man simply smiles. “No. I’m the lucky one. Now let’s go home.”

Thomas just nods, unable to do anything else.

***

“Thomas, are you ok?” Alexander asks, petting his fiancé’s hair as Thomas’s head was in his lap.

“Hangover’s almost as bad as our 5 year dating anniversary a month ago,” Thomas’s muffled voice replied. “What stupid shit did I do this time?”

Alexander grins. “First, you told Laf I was hot.”

“Oh, dear.”

“Then you came up to me and asked me how I knew your name and that I should smile more when I asked if you were ok.”

“Well then.”

“Then you asked me out.”

Thomas groans.

“Then when I told you it was time to go home, you said no.”

“I know I’m going to regret asking, but why did I say no?”

“Because you said you had a boyfriend.”

“Just kill me now.”

“Then I told you I was engaged and he told me whoever it was, was lucky.”

Thomas sighs. “At least drunk me got one thing right.”

“Also, Laf recorded the whole thing.”

“Son of a bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
